Jealousy
by Vanilla Bean CEO
Summary: Like a fell beast curled up inside of her, a strange sort of rage reared its head. And Issy was sure, she hated Elizabeth Swann....Norrington/OC. Oneshot


**Jealousy**

**Summary: **Like a fell beast curled up inside of her, a strange sort of rage reared its head. And Issy was sure, she hated Elizabeth Swann.

**Pairings**: Norrington/OC

**Disclaimer: **This fan-fiction represents the official views of the voices in my head.

**Warnings: **None

_To TBWKUA: I bet you thought I wouldn't do it! You probably believed this would just end up in my massive folder of started but never finished projects, well I did it! HA! On with the story._

* * *

Isabella Delaney had been sitting in the attic of her expensive house for several hours, reading, while a group of frightened maids sat huddled around her. The sounds of cannon fire had started a while ago and she had been hustled up stairs with hysterical servants while the few military personnel in the house had rushed to the Fortress.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up from her book. Pirates had rushed through her house earlier, finding little of value due to Isabella's personal treasures residing in the most unlikely of places.

"I don't hear anything Miss." one of the maids said timidly.

"Yes, exactly Kate. The pirates are gone, it is safe" Isabella stood up and motioned for one of the man servants to pull open the trap door that led back to the rest of the house.

"Oh, but Miss. What if they are still here? You should wait until soldiers arrive."

"There is no cannon fire to be heard, the pirates came through here several hours ago and I have had quite enough of this book! I will take no more of this cowardly nonsense from you. I wish to return to my chambers immediately and retire!"

And with that Isabella climbed down the ladder, night robe lifted clear of her ankles by one hand. As her slippered feet touched the carpeted floor she could hear the whispers of the maids as they climbed after their mistress.

Isabella hastened down the hallway until she arrived at her room. She pushed open the large, wooden doors and proceeded, somewhat cautiously inside. The candles were still lit and there was evidence that someone had pawed through her jewellery box but she wasn't particularly concerned with that – her most valuable jewels weren't kept in plain sight. Moving over to the balcony, Isabella surveyed Port Royal. Her view wasn't as grand as that of Elizabeth Swann's up on the hill but it was enough for her to see that while Port Royal was in flames there was no sign of the pirate ship that had entered the harbour earlier that evening.

Isabella heard the tread of heavy footsteps behind her and spun about, breathing a sigh of relief when she came face to face with, not a pirate, but James Norrington.

"Oh, James. It's just you. About time you showed up, I was beginning to think the new Commodore might be too important to trouble himself with the likes of me"

"Incase it escaped your notice Miss. Delaney, Port Royal has recently been under attack from pirates. I have been attending to my duties at the fortress."

Isabella pulled a face "Yes, it's been a very trying day for the Commodore. As trying for you as Miss. Swann, I'd imagine" Isabella had been present at the ceremony and had witnessed Elizabeth's fainting the events that happened thereafter.

She began pacing the length of her room, while her maids watched from the open door, not sure whether to enter and prepare their mistress's bed or to leave her and the Commodore to speak, a situation which would be entirely unsuitable, considering that she was clad in no more than a sheer chemise.

"Isabella, is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I hear you proposed to Miss. Swann today, I don't imagine she accepted due to her falling off the cliff and being held hostage by a pirate. A shame that." She paused "Do you love her, Commodore?"

"Well....I"

"Oh, I knew it! Well let me give you a word of warning, she's in love with the blacksmith's apprentice, oh what's his name? Turner! William Turner! She's in love with him, it's plain to see, and her father dotes on her so much that he probably won't stop a marriage between the two."

James watched her as she walked back and forth, finger sweeping curtains and tables. "Kate! This table is completely covered in dust! Please, have someone do something about it! You know I'm allergic to dust!."

There was a rustling of skirts as the maid rushed away to retrieve a feather duster.

Isabella rolled her eyes "Absolutely unhelpful. So, _Commodore_, tell me, what do you plan to do about this situation. Rather unfortunate that the woman you have proposed to is in love with another man but under pressure to choose you."

"Issy, what is wrong?" James asked, adopting a less formal tone. "Since when do you act like this?"

"You-" She stopped speaking as her maid entered the room "Come, we can speak in the sitting room. Down the hall"

"I know where it is, Isabella." he said as she ushered him out of her room.

"Maybe you do." she agreed as she closed the doors behind her.

"Is that appropriate?"

"Maybe not, but tell me, how was your day, _Commodore? _Before the pirates, I mean. We didn't have much chance to speak, you proposing to Miss. Swann and me, quietly socialising like a well brought up young-lady"

James glanced at Isabella "It was...fine, before the pirates"

"And you got a new sword!" she reached around him and pulled the blade out of its sheath. She spun it about, silence descended but for the whoosh of metal through air.

"Isabella, I would like to know, what is wrong?"

"You proposed to Elizabeth Swann!" she snapped, tossing the sword back to him.

James snatched the sword out of the air, looking taken aback "Why should that bother you?" he looked askance at her "You don't like Miss. Swann, that I know. Are you jealous, Issy?"

Isabella turned to face the window, watching as soldiers raced to put out fires "If by jealous, you mean absolutely furious that out of all the 'fine' women in Port Royal you chose Elizabeth Swann, then yes. I am jealous" she spun back to face him "I'm your best friend, James! Where is my proposal!?"

"Issy...I" James was lost for words.

Meanwhile Isabella had placed a hand on her left check, eyes wide in shock "I can not believe I said that, I'm blushing. I'm so sorry James, I do not know what came over me. I'm sure Elizabeth Swann should be very happy to be your wife, any woman would be lucky to have you as a husband"

She walked towards the doors, intending to go back to her room when James caught her hand and spun her back to face him. "Issy."

"I really am sorry, James. I know that Elizabeth is who you really want to be with, I know that you will be happy and I do want you to be happy. You have, after all, been my best-friend since I was very little" she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his chest, looking up at her friend.

"It's alright, Issy. It has been a very trying day for all us, you are unharmed?"

"Yes, I am too much a student of circumstance. I know the sounds of cannon fire, as you should know, considering you took me out of dancing to teach me about weapons and wars, like the dear best-friend you are."

"Just like you interrupted a meeting I had with the Governor so that we _could_ dance"

"I enjoy dancing, but I have no brothers to dance with, so you are it."

"Did you ever want brothers?"

"Yes, sometimes I hated my parents for leaving me alone, but I've had you for most of my childhood even though you were already galavanting about with the Navy by the time I was old enough to really know you."

James put his arms about Isabella "I never thought you capable of hating anyone. You used to beg for mercy for pirates"

"Yes, well, I was 12, I can't be blamed for that. You're very warm" she said "I haven't noticed before, I am absolutely freezing"

"Well it's no wonder, you're dressed in nothing more than a night robe and chemise. This is extremely inappropriate"

Isabella gave a rueful smile and released her hold on him, taking a step back. "It is a bit, isn't it? I am, once again, sorry. I'm not thinking straight, I should retire"

"Uh...yes, perhaps that is for the best. Good night, Isabella"

"Good night." she went to he door and the stopped "James?"

"Yes, Isabella?" It seemed like they had said good night several times by this point.

"I don't mind being your second choice." she gave him a soft smile.

James sighed and moved towards the woman "Oh Issy, what did I do to so gain your affectio-" The rest of the sentence was cut off by Isabella taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips firmly to his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and might have lasted longer if not for another maid, Sarah, bursting into the room. "Commodore, Miss. Delaney...oh I'm sorry!" she made a quick exit.

The two drew apart "Sarah" Isabella called, straightening her night-robe "Come back in here, please."

The maid re-entered the room, her cheeks a rosy pink, "Umm....begging milady and sir's pardon but the Governor is here, he wishes to see the Commodore, he appears some what distressed"

James looked to Isabella who nodded once at Sarah, there was an awkward silence as Sarah fetched the Governor.

"Governor Swann." Sarah announced the Governor who entered the room, looking somewhat wild around the eyes.

"Commodore, Miss. Delaney, I do apologise" he nodded at trying not to look at Isabella's scanty attire.

"Why but of course Governor," Isabella smiled at the man. "Whatever is the matter"

"Elizabeth! They've taken Elizabeth!"

"Governor are you sure?" James demanded of the man.

"Yes, yes. Elizabeth's maid told me."

Isabella nodded "Well, then, I am afraid I won't be much of a help concerning such matters as this. If you'll excuse me, I shall retire. Governor, I wish you luck in finding your daughter, good night" she opened the door and without turning around "I'm not sorry James"

She then exited the room and the exited chattering of her maids could be heard as they escorted their mistress to her rooms.

* * *

This one is not as soppy as the Barbossa one, which (for reasons unknown) I like more but nonetheless I'm proud that I finished it, considering my track record.

Until next time

Vanilla Bean CEO


End file.
